date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
White Queen
is the Dominion of the Third Region: Binah. She is also known as White Kurumi. Summary While traveling in the Ninth Area with Hibiki, Kurumi encounters her. White Queen, who suddenly appeared in the Neighboring World, is the biggest enemy to all Quasi Spirits due to the magnitude of her threat. War has been ongoing against her force based in Binah, the Third Region, which she has taken over as her headquarters. She has spread her influence across the Neighboring World, and is corrupting other regions from the inside out in order to achieve her goal. Appearance White Queen wears a white military dress decorated with epaulettes, and a white admiral's cap with an emblem similar to that of a rising sun on the front of it. In the middle of the emblem is a clock face. She also wears white gloves and white, heeled boots. She has long white hair usually tied in symmetrical twin tails. Her right eye is red-tinted while her left eye appears as a blue clock face. She is stated to look identical to Kurumi, aside from the obvious colour scheme differences. Personality The White Queen has a composed and regal disposition. However, that is merely a facade- she sees her followers as pawns for her to use and sacrifice. According to the Empty serving in her palace, the Queen can tell them to die, but she will never show any gratitude. This facade is strangely sweet, cheery and calm- similar to that of a regal, composed queen, but also is easy to see through. White Queen has multiple personalities. Her speech can be unstable, changing styles throughout sentences. The first personality shown is described as a "fierce general,"and is the personality she appears to use the most. In this mode, she is shown to be rather smug and insincere towards her enemies, as well as demonstrate capable and impressive battle prowess. However as shown in Volume 3, this personality will recede and be replaced if she is put through enough emotional stress. The White Queen’s mood and personality switches seem to be distressing to her, and she often fights and claws at herself before her personalities switch.Date A Bullet Volume 3 ○Triumph and Decisive Battle After her failure to stop Kurumi from escaping at the end of Date A Bullet 3, a second personality, described as akin to a "princess" emerges, while the first personality sinks to recover. As a 'princess', the White Queen is calm, polite and regal. She is also stated to look like a maiden in love when this personality is dominant.Date A Bullet Volume 4 The White Queen does share common traits across all of her personalities, such as her relatively informal speech patterns when compared to the original Kurumi, and also her a deep hatred for Quasi-Spirits and Kurumi Tokisaki herself. Her personalities also appear to have different methods of spreading the White Queen's roots across the Neighboring World. The fierce general personality prefers blatant invasion of other regions with military force, whilst the princess opts for a more covert infiltration method. Just like Kurumi, she is in love with the man from the other world and strongly desires to reach the Real World to meet him. Her inversed state twisted that love, and she is ready to do anything; such as sacrificing the "insignificant" Neighboring World if it means she can welcome him as her King. She also desires to take over the other world and rule with him at her side. Rather than a battle maniac, the White Queen is a strategist. She performed infiltration, acts of terrorism, and experiments to change Empty into monsters to strengthen her army. She also captured and tortured Cistus to study and exploit Zaphkiel's power. The White Queen is also callous, aggressive and intelligent. These traits combined together make for a formidable opponent, and this was acknowledged by the other Dominions. She has immense power, and all the tools at her disposal to back it up. She is considered and careful when planning attacks and engaging in battle, and will sacrifice her own soldiers when needed to ensure a victory. She also has the capacity to forward plan, and is uninhibited by taboos in the Spirit World, one of these including encroaching on other Regions. The White Queen is goal-oriented and believes that her goal is far more important than the lives of her enemies and allies, as shown by how readily she sacrifices her own troops.Date A Bullet Volume 3 ○Triumph and Decisive Battle Because she has Lucifugus, White Queen insisted that she is the real Kurumi Tokisaki's inversed state. She denied the accusation that she is an inversed Kurumi-clone. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live Fragment: Date A Bullet 2-5 Powers and Abilities Demon King: 'Lucifugus (狂々帝, ''Kurukuru Tei, lit. Lunatic Emperor) 'Weapon: '''Astronomical Clock, Saber, Flintlock Pistol '''Astral Dress: '''Unknown Her clock, pistol, and saber possess special abilities that can cause different effects on the subject depending on the weapon used. Some abilities of Lucifugus, such as Sartan and Betulah, are activated using her saber, while other abilities are activated by shooting her bullets. *'Cancer Sword Sartan (サルタン): Warps space-time in order to protect the user or assault the enemy. *'Leo Bullet Arie (アリエ):' A tracking bullet, guided by the White Queen's will, that devours space. The devoured space takes the form of a white trail that the bullet leaves behind. Anything that comes into contact with the trail or bullet will be shredded or annihilated into pieces. The White Queen dislikes using this bullet due to the noisy sound that the bullet makes while devouring space. In order to use this bullet, the White Queen must focus on her target so it can track them. The White Queen is immobile while using this bullet. *'Virgo Sword Betulah (ベトウラー):' Creates a crack in space and allows a person to travel between places. It is primarily used for instantaneous travel between different regions in the Neighboring World. *'Libra Bullet Moznaim (モズニーム):' Rules over space and can reverse cause and effect within that space. *'Scorpio Bullet Akrab (アクラヴ): '''Puts the user's symbol on the target and turn the target into a chess piece under her control. The White Queen uses this bullet to turn Empty girls into her three personal executives; Rook, Bishop and Knight. All the executives inherit the memories of their previous incarnation. Unlike Rook and Knight who are made from Empty, Bishop has a parasitic nature and can be created from normal Quasi-Spirits. Bishop also has the ability to infect other Quasi Spirit with her memories and change her victim into another Bishop, which means unlike the other two chess pieces, there can be more than one Bishop. Because of this nature, her personality varies depending on the influence of her vessel. *'Aquarius Bullet D'li 水瓶の弾(ドゥリ):' Heals the target completely. As shown in case of Yuri Sagakure, the White Queen can share her memory and emotion of love to the "Man from the Other World" with others. To the Empty, this love fills the emptiness they feel and controls them with a fanatical degree of worship for the White Queen. In the case of Kareha Banouin, the effect feels like like a very powerful temptation of joy to give her everything for the Queen, growing stronger as it takes over her entire self. This attempt does not always give the expected result. Kareha Banouin managed to fight against the emotion by holding onto her love for Retsumi, although she chose to disappear in fear of losing that love to the new love for her enemy. Yuri Sagakure ends up actually loving the Man from the Other World more than the White Queen herself and schemed for her own purpose. Quotes *(To Kurumi Tokisaki) ''“Fight? You said fight? Amusing, amusing, how utterly amusing. No… fufu… even when reversed, I am still me? Tokisaki Kurumi, have you not understood yet? The disparity of when your strength falls short to mine?” Date A Bullet Volume 3 ○Triumph and Decisive Battle *(To Kurumi Tokisaki and Cistus) “──Wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong! I am not a clone! I am the original, the original! How can a clone inverse! This Demon King is proof! I am not using a degraded replica of like you guys……!” Date A Bullet Volume 3 ○Triumph and Decisive Battle *(To herself) "Now then, everyone. Let’s begin playing chess. Taking command of Rook, Bishop and Knight. Dreaming of the day of that coming coronation. Ah, ah, ah, I really can’t wait.” Date A Bullet Volume 3 ○Triumph and Decisive Battle *(To Yuri Sagakure) “Because I fancy your talents. Your cruelty is simply of too great value to wastefully disappear. Isn’t that right? Because of your selfishness, you even killed your little sister in order to prevent her from leaving you. That greed is truly praiseworthy.” Date A Bullet Volume 5 ○Eternal Bond *(To Bishop) “Let’s proceed to the Fifth Region Gevurah. The decisive battle will be on that barren land. Upon arrival, my personality will switch to the real one.” Date A Bullet Volume 5 ○Epilogue Trivia *The bullets of the White Queen's Demon King Lucifugus are named after the 12 zodiac signs in Hebrew, *According to the Afterword of Date A Bullet Volume 2, Kōshi Tachibana was in charge of her design and the names for all of her bullets. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Dominion Category:Inverse Spirit